


Good Mornin'!

by Pseudopaws (Yuripaws)



Series: Singin' In The Rain [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Mania, Morning Kisses, Mornings, Romantic Fluff, Singing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 15:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11255571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuripaws/pseuds/Pseudopaws
Summary: Viktor likes to cook and sing when he's in a good mood.





	Good Mornin'!

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to make this a series with Singin' In The Rain references ?? I Dunno! Get ready for gratuitous fluff!
> 
> Helps if you're familiar with the song.  
> https://youtu.be/LN8parxJtkc

Yuuri sputters as he wakes, wiping his face and rolling to the side. Makkachin tries to lick him again, whining at him in excitement. 

"Okay, I'm awake- _okay_ , down! Makka-"

He sputters again, and the large poodle finally relents. He leaps out of bed and bounds back out of the room. 

Yuuri groans, reaching blindly for his glasses and his phone. He sees the time and groans again. It's so _early._ Is the sun even up? He squints at the closed curtains. He thinks he can see just the faintest glow of the sun rising.

He's about to pass out again, Makka-attack be damned, when his sluggish brain finally registers that Viktor isn't in bed. At that same moment, he hears it.

Singing. From the kitchen. 

Yuuri wants to groan again, but he can't stop the smile twitching on his lips. Viktor's up early and in the kitchen. He must be in a good mood today. The thought makes Yuuri's heart soar. It's almost enough to get him out of bed.

The smell of breakfast cooking is more than enough to get him out of bed.

He brushes his teeth and washes his face, looking in the mirror and trying to wipe the sleep from his eyes. There isn't really any need to. He'd have any sleepiness sucked away instantly once he enters Hurricane Viktor.

He gladly sets foot into the storm, ready to be swept away. Viktor's standing in front of the stove, swaying and humming. Yuuri takes a moment to watch him, smiling fondly.

Viktor flips something delicious-looking in the pan he's holding, catching it with a flourish, and Yuuri nearly cheers. But he holds back, because he wants to watch him a little more. He loves seeing Viktor happy and free.

 _"Good mornin', good moooornin',"_ he sings softly, and Yuuri definitely feels the same. It's a very good morning when Viktor sings his favorite song.

Makkachin jumps at him cheerfully, whining and begging for scraps. Viktor tosses him a bit of egg, laughing when the dog leaps to catch it midair. He drops his spatula for a moment to grab him up by the front paws.

_"Good mornin' to you!"_

He leads him in a dance, and Makkachin barks excitedly, bouncing at him to lick his face. It must be a good morning for Makkachin, too.

Viktor spots him in the doorway of their room and beams at him.

"And you!" he says, laughing. He sounds so delighted that Yuuri wants to go to him immediately. 

And so he does, and Viktor takes him in his arms, kissing the top of his head soundly. Yuuri buries his face into his warm chest, sighing happily. 

"Good morning, ptichka!"

Yuuri calls him his little bird whenever he sings. Viktor seems very pleased by this.

"Good morning!"

Viktor kisses him deeply, warm and full of life, and Yuuri is nearly breathless when he pulls away. Viktor peppers his face with kisses, and Yuuri gently pushes him away, laughing.

"You're burning breakfast, Viktor."

"It's well-done," Viktor informs him, "and I meant to do that."

He kisses him on his forehead, turning back to the stove and humming. Before Yuuri can move to take a seat, Viktor whirls around, lifting him up onto the counter. Yuuri yelps in surprise, and Makkachin tries to join him, barking and yelping as well.

"Please don't go yet, zolotse!"

Yuuri tries to tell him that he was only going to sit at the table, but Viktor kisses him again, and he decides that he'd much rather sit here.

Viktor dips a large spoon into something thick and creamy, bringing it to Yuuri's lips. It's a very sweet porridge, and Viktor watches his face anxiously as he tries it. Yuuri grins at him, taking his hand and kissing his ring.

"It's _delicious,_ Vitya."

Viktor brightens up, illuminating Yuuri's world. He feeds him more samples, and Yuuri eagerly accepts a fork-full of fried egg and kolbasa. It's his favorite, so Viktor makes extra, humming happily.

"Can you make pancakes?" Yuuri asks shyly. He loves the way Viktor makes them, soaked in jam and honey and piled with strawberries. Viktor's sweet tooth has gotten to him badly.

Viktor drops everything to sweep him up again, swinging him around and laughing.

"Yes! Yes, anything for you, zolotse!"

It's always a good morning when Viktor compares him to gold; bright and shining, just like his eyes in the morning sun.

He wraps his legs around Viktor's waist, kissing the top of his head.

 _"Good mornin', good mornin'!"_ Yuuri sings softly into his hair, and Viktor nearly vibrates in joy.

 _"Bonjour!"_ he sings, and Yuuri laughs his reply.

_"Bonjour!"_

Viktor swings him around, nearly knocking the floor lamp over, but Yuuri doesn't mind. He's having too much fun this morning.

_"Buenos dias!"_

_"Buenos dias!"_ Yuuri cries in return, and Viktor lets him down gently, twirling him and shouting.

_"Buongiorno!"_

Yuuri lets himself be taken by Viktor's manic energy, feeling giddy himself.

 _"Buongiorno!"_ he repeats, and Viktor laughs when Makkachin jumps at them again, caught up in the madness. Viktor takes a paw in one hand, and Yuuri's hand in the other, leading them both now.

 _"Guten morgen!_ "

Makkachin howls wildly before Yuuri can say it back, and Viktor looks absolutely thrilled.

 _"Makkachin!_ I never knew you spoke German!"

Yuuri's laughter is lost among frantic and ecstatic barking. Viktor takes Yuuri in his arms again, panting hard and absolutely glowing. Yuuri feels breathless again.

 _"Dobroye utro,"_ Viktor says softly. Yuuri lets himself be swept away by gentle waves. Viktor kisses him so sweetly that Yuuri smiles against his lips.

Yes, it's certainly a good morning 


End file.
